


[Podfic] Entanglement

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Metaphors, Mind Palace, Physics, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sickfic, Texting, string theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: On Christmas Eve, snow covers London, John visits Harry, and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson untangle some knots.





	[Podfic] Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entanglement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106548) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 28:16

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/omv7jr8borh5yp2/Entanglement.mp3/file)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/entanglement-by-orphan_account)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I'll Be Home for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXDM-rWp95w) \- Duane Padilla violin & guitar cover

**Author's Note:**

> 3/365


End file.
